Attack on Titan New World
by Mesmorelda
Summary: This is my twist on Attack on Titan. They start in battle, after they discover Eren's titan power. Here's the twist. Eren has a girlfriend, and she has the ability to turn into a titan too. And her name, is Natsumi Kinoshia, or Nati. Read their story and discover the plot twists hidden all through out the book *evil laugh* muahahahaah *cough cought* ouch, Mesmerelda, dont do that.


"Natsumi!" A voice yelled.

The silent streets echoed the call. The male voice sounded as if he was crying, tearfully calling the name.

"Eren!" A female voice shrieked, her footsteps hitting the stone brick ground as she ran, wrapping her arms under the fallen boys arms. She pulled the pistol like triggers on her swords, the machines at her sides firing a wire and the gas engine pulling them to a rooftop.

Eren landed on his knees in the girl's arms, limp as a ragdoll. He watched the huge humanoid, the _Titan_ , as it chewed and swallowed. Eren was shaking, eyes wide. His green eyes dripped tears mixed with blood that had been splattered on his face. His brown hair blew in the wind, blood dripping from it.

 _SHEEEEEEINK!_

Blood splattered the ground and showered the rooftop. Eren gasped, staring at the 10 meter Titan as it began to fall. A black haired girl emerged, firing her 3DM gear, pulling free of the Titan's nape that she just cleanly sliced through. Her face and hair and body were blood splattered as she spun through the air, twirling around back to Eren and the girl and the fallen Titan.

"Eren!" The girl yelled, hitting the rooftop wrong and skidding towards them. Eren broke the from the other girl's grasp and ran to the other.

"Natsumi!" He cried, lifting her off her crash site. Her nose was bleeding. Her face had a cut running from her chin down her neck to her collar. Her icy blue eyes were closed, her breathing ragged.

"Nati!" Eren cried again. He sat with her in his lap, cupping her face in his hands. Natsumi moaned blinking open her eyes.

"Eren?"

Eren mashed their lips together. Natsumi tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing back passionately. Eren pulled her against him, pouring his fear and love into the kiss.

The other girl's gear clanged as she was smashed into the rooftop.

The kiss broke. Natsumi looked up at the 14 meter Titan over them.

"Mikasa!" The two scrambled up. Natsumi fired her gear, aiming for the nape. Eren fired his own 3DM gear, freeing the unconscious Mikasa from the Titan's grasp and pulling her to safety.

Nati spun, her blades glinting in the light, and cleaning sliced through the nape of the Titan. The body fell as Nati flew out of the steam and began trailing through the streets after Eren and Mikasa.

Once they reached HQ, Natsumi looked over the fallen city. She held back tears and sat on the edge, watch Titan's move around, looking for humans. Eren sat behind her, one leg bent with his elbow on it and the other over the edge. Natsumi leaned against his chest looking out over the ruins.

"It's so sad…" Nati whispered.

Eren kissed her neck gently, content on listening to her speak her thoughts before putting in his input.

"If… If I had used my Titan…" Nati looked up at the sky.

Eren bit her neck gently before pulling away. "No Nati, no. Our Titan's would have been attacked. You can't use 3DM gear after emerging from Titan form; you know that it gets destroyed," Eren sighed.

Nati stood up. Her fists clenched. Fury written on her face. She glared hatefully at the Titan's that still stood, bellies full of humans.

Eren stood up as well, holding Nati's hand. His eyes were flaming with anger. His mind flashed to when Nati had been grabbed. He had been too late and watched the Titan eat her. But his girl was a fighter. She cut through the nape and launched out of the dead body screaming with fury.

He snarled. Mikasa walked over with new 3DM gear.

"Here, Natsumi, to replace your old gear." Mikasa set it on the ground and turned, walking towards Captain Levi, who would be taking Eren and Natsumi. Natsumi strapped on the gear, looking at Eren. He growled hatefully and walked off. Natsumi picked up the triggers and began after Eren.

She grabbed his hand when she caught up. Eren sighed and squeezed her hand, she returned the squeeze.

"Eren, Natsumi, you two will be within ten meters of me got it?" Captain Levi said. Natsumi nodded, elbowing Eren to nod as well. The Cadets and Captain left the lost ground into Wall Rose.

Eren and Natsumi mounted their horses, 3DM gear ready. Captain Levi nodded and the group charged out. Natsumi flicked the reins, catching up to Levi and his stallion.

"Captain," She said, looking to the left watching for a Titan.

"What?" Levi grunted, pushing his horse faster.

"Eren and I discovered something we'd like to talk to you about," Natsumi urged her horse, easily keeping the pace with Levi.

"And what is it, if I may?" Levi pulled a tight left, Natsumi and the others quickly following.

"Our Titan forms," Natsumi's voice sounded angry. Levi had the shocking reminder of the injuries Natsumi had received from her Titan battle. He wondered if they healed or not, and weather the bandages were irritating or not.

"Mine is starting to succumb more easily, I am having an easier time with control," Natsumi growled, her voice sounding more strained and irritated.

 _"She risks so much… her body, her life, and her soul, for us… the least we can do is help her…"_ Levi studied Natsumi.

Natsumi Kinoshia-Ackerman: Titan Shifter, Lover of Eren Jaeger, one of the strongest 104th Cadets. Titan Kills: 56 on the last count, they were adding up how many more in the Trost battle. Her Kill assist were low… a total of 5 assist.

Levi remembered when Eren first described her to them. Strong Willed, Stubborn, Strong, Fearless, _Warrior_ , _Soldier_. Then he began on her looks and beauty. Soldier. Natsumi had a strong sense of duty. Her Assists: so low because when she did assist, she was the one to kill. Natsumi was one of the ones who liked to get it done. She would probably rampage through Wall Maria and Shiganshia until every last Titan was dead.

He was snapped out of the thoughts by a low growl. Natsumi had stripped off her jacket and harness and shirt. Eren was flushed and staring at his girlfriend as she was in only her bra.

"These damn not needed bandages." Natsumi huffed, ripping them off. Levi couldn't help but stare.

Natsumi was pale. Her black hair stood out against her skin. Her light eyes changed from grey to silver to blue. She was thin, muscular. His gaze dropped to her abs, then up to her chest. Eren rode up, still holding his horse's reins; he jumped onto Natsumi's horse, electing a yelp from said girl and whinny from said horse.

Eren wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, kissing her neck and gently nipping it.

"Eren!" Natsumi flushed red and bit her lip, holding her moan back.

She leaned back in his arms and looked up. Eren nuzzled her neck and smiled. Levi looked ahead.

"There!" Levi pointed ahead at the castle.

"This is my fight song. Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright song!" Natsumi sang smiling. She was enjoying the tranquility. No Titans, no death, no injuries, just peace.

Gunther whistled looking at the couple. Petra was looking at Levi closely. Eld was shaking his head at the two. Oulo called out to them.

"Oulo," Natsumi smirked cockily, the smile out of his sight.

"Yes miss?" Oulo said smirking high and mighty.

"Shut the fuck up, grow a dick, and ask your dream girl out yea?" Natsumi laughed at herself, snuggling into Eren's arms as they slowed. Levi snorted, holding back his unheard laugh.

"Need a little ice for that burn Oulo?" Petra laughed herself silly.

Oulo growled and began talking, only for his horse to stumble and snap his jaw on his tongue.

"OW!" He yelled. The group broke out in laughter. More laughs followed when Eren fell off Natsumi's horse.

Taking the chance, Natsumi pulled on her shirt harness and jacket. Eren mounted his steed and flicked the reins, catching up to Natsumi.

"Aww," He whined at the sight of Natsumi in her clothes.

"…"

"S-Sorry," Eren blushed and looked away at seeing Natsumi's glare. Levi whistled, calling the group ahead. Natsumi pushed her horse forwards, following Levi with everyone else.

"The inside is in shambles," Eld said.

"Then we have some work to do," Levi said, his blank expression looking more blank than ever.

Natsumi took to the upstairs with Eren. They swept and dusted and polished. Natsumi stopped and looked out over the forest. She leaned on the window ledge, breathing in the fresh air.

Eren came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Tranquility… Peace… Quiet…" Natsumi murmured.

"Foreign language to us," Eren laughed.

"Indeed"

Natsumi gasped. Eren jumped, grabbing a sword and spun, leveling it with the person's throat.

"Captain Levi!" Natsumi breathed, a blush spreading along her cheeks.

"Well done on cleaning. We are going to eat now. Restraints will be placed on you two when you're sleeping. And you will be sleeping in the cellar." Levi turned around and walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Natsumi turned around and looked out the window. Her eyes trailed over distant Titans.

 _"Forget it Nati, get back on the ground. Get your head out of the clouds. This is Reality. There is no peace. There is no tranquility. There is no calm quiet,"_ Natsumi growled in her head, angry at herself.

 _"There is only war. Dead quiet. Always alert. Don't let your guard down. Titans. Titans, Titans, Titans… That's all there is in this cruel world. Eren and you Nati… We are the last stand. We are Humanity's Guards. We are the Guardians,"_ Natsumi thought, thinking over her conscious' words.

"Natsumi, come on, they are handing out the rations now," Natsumi's head shot up, her hands going for her nonexistent gear.

"Coming Eren!" Nati called. She ran down the hall just in time to miss the green-yellow lightning bolt and minor explosion in the distance.


End file.
